Heretofore trolling lures such as S. E. Cressey U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,612,264; K. Ono 1,723,557; W. C. Saunders, Jr. 2,161,094; H. Pokras 2,625,767 have been known which have a head like end and streamer shrouds secured to leader lines which pass through the fish body for connection to a fish line.
The L. J. Gombar U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,632 patent suggests forming streamers or ribbons of metalized plastic sheet film on lures.